Harp
by Icewind192
Summary: While in Rivendell the company discovers Kili's hidden talent. Set in the Unexpected Journey


_Harp_

**While in Rivendell, the company is surprised about Kili's hidden talent. /Set in the unexpected Journey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the charecters.**

_(KILI POV)_

The dwarves were moping around on a large balcony which had a few musical instruments of the elves sitting around. He was draped over the arm of a chair bored out of his mind. Gandalf, Thorin, Dalin, and Bilibo had left to translate the map. The rest wandered around till they found a room with no elves in it.

Bifur was looking at the instruments. He picked up a flute.

"How do Elves play these things?" He muttered tossing it to the ground. Bifur looked disdainfully at the instruments.

"Where are the horns? And the drums?" he asked, moving over to a large harp.

He smirked sitting upright in the chair. "They are Elves, Bifur, the like calm not loud and obnoxious." Fili smirked over at him as he shifted through different types of flutes. A sharp twang sounded behind him, causing him to startle falling out of his chair. The others howled with laughter. Blushing, he picked himself up glaring at Bifur who was yanking strings of the harp trying to make it work

"This blasted thing doesn't even work." Bifur said, pulling a string again. He walked over to Bifur and held his hand back before he could pull anymore.

"Stop doing that you'll ruin the strings." He said. Turning to the harp he fixed the strings Bifur had pulled out. Dwalin laughed.

"Why do you know so much about this harp Kili?" Looking around at the other dwarves he noticed they were all grinning at him. Standing up, he glared at them.

"Oh be quiet Dis used to play one" He said. File nodded as the others looked at him for confirmation. Dwalin walked over and started plucking random strings. Frowning at the terrible sound he knocked his hand away.

"If you continue we will all become deaf." He said. Dwalin glared at him as the others laughed. If you are so good, why don't you try. Smirking Dwalin crossed his arms. Rolling his eyes Fili spoke up.

"Now Dwalin don't go getting offensive." somehow they started fighting, shouting and shoving. He grinned and looked at the harp. Running his fingers along the strings wistfully, he sat down on the bench and started softly playing a tune his mother had always played for him and Fili. Memories their mother playing the harp came back to him.

_I want to learn how to play the harp he said, tugging on his mother's cloak. She smiled at him as she brushed Filis hair about to reply when Thorin spoke up._

"_That is ridiculous. Harps are for women and Elves not warriors." Thorin snorted. He looked at his uncle sadly. Dis glared at Thorin and whacked him over the head. Making file giggle._

"_Thorin are you saying that our Grandfather was a woman or an elf?" she said sternly. Thorin looked at her shocked._

"_N..No..." Thorin stuttered He scrunched his face as he tried to figure out how to get himself out of this. _

"_Come Fili lets go sword fight." He said gruffly grabbing Fili's hand and walking out of the house muttering words, dragging a still giggling Fili behind him. He looked back at Dis smiling. She picked him up and set him on her lap. _

"_If you would like to play the harp I will teach you." She said. He frowned._

"_But I don't want anyone to laugh at me." He said playing with the hem of his shirt. Smiling softly Dis said._

"_Then it will be our little secret."_

(Fili POV)

He was yelling at Dwalin when he heard a familiar melody. Dwalin noticed him pause and he too stopped. He looked over to where the sound was coming from. His brother was sitting behind the harp playing beautifully with a faraway look.

Slowly the dwarves stopped fighting and looked in shock at Kili. He smiled, he had thought that Kili had been learning and that was why his fingers were so accustomed to a bow. Dwalin looked over at him confused.

"Fili since when did Kili know how to play a harp?" Dwalin whispered. He just shrugged relaxing in a chair behind him. The others followed in suite listening to the calming music of Kili's creating.

Moments later Thorin entered with the others. He looked at Kili with shock. This was the song that Dis had played at their brothers funeral. He felt tears gather behind his eyes. A hand touched his shoulder and he saw Dalin with a tear rolling down his cheek. He too had remembered.

Bilbo moved and sat next to Ori. It had been a while since he had heard music, so long.

(Random elf)

He was at a gathering with about twenty other elves. Elrond was filling them in on what the messy Dwarves were doing in Rivendell.

Out of nowhere a sweet tune filled the room. Elrond stopped speaking and looked around. He too was confused. No one else was present in the castle other than the Dwarves. He did not think that a dwarf would ever play an instrument as beautiful as the harp.

Everyone looked like they were thinking the same thing. Elves were naturally drawn to music so when Elrond moved out of the room they all followed him going towards the balcony where the music was coming from.

The dark-haired archer was smoothly moving his finger across the strings, and the dwarves looked like they were in a shocked silence. The open roof and walls allowed the sound to travel over the city of Rivendell and he could see lights flickering on in the distance.

No one had ever heard any Elf play as well as this warrior dwarf could and that was saying something. Sighing, he relaxed against the wall closing his eyes and listened.

(Kili)

He finished the song and became aware of an odd silence. He looked up to find the company and elves all staring at him. He looked at the harp and then back up. Blushing, he stood up and brushed off his tunic awkwardly, not making eye contact with anyone.

He slowly inched away from the harp becoming uncomfortable with the stares. He let out a sigh of relief as Gandalf broke the silence.

"Well Kili, that was some beautiful music. Now how about we all get some rest?" Gandalf said, looking around at the still shocked dwarves. Gandalf extended his arm and shut Dwalin's mouth with his staff. This seemed to wake everyone out of their stupor. He groaned as he noticed Lord Elrond step forward.

"My elves will escort you to your rooms." Elrond said smiling directly at him. He kept his head down, allowing his hair to cover his face as he shuffled over to hide behind Fili. Fili smiled in pity at him as they were led to a room with sleeping mats. Spread out on the floor.

Quickly he claimed the one furthest from the others, still not making eye contact. He winced as he felt a hand on his shoulder, slowly turning around, he came eye to eye with Thorin.

"Kili..." Thorin began. _Great, now I am going to be scolded and teased for wasting my time with a harp._ He thought to himself despairingly.

"Kili, that was amazing." shocked he looked up at Thorin. The others mumbled in agreement.

"You...you aren't going to laugh at me?" he stuttered. Thorin shook his head, smiling.

"As we were led out an elf said how you were better than any elf in Rivendell." He said clapping him on the shoulder. "Imagine how the other elves will react when they find out a dwarf is better than them." Thorin said with a laugh.

He smiled with relief as the dwarves settled down. As he fell asleep, he thought of how he would like that song played at his funeral...

**The end hope you liked it. The idea just came into my mind and I went along with it**

**If you would like to listen to the song I had in mind go to this link.**

** watch?v=sDbNPMJPENo**


End file.
